boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. T
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Information *Dr. T is the mad scientist in charge of the Blackguard's Artifact Weaponization Project. Most of the time he is occupied conducting evil experiments, but now and then he invades the Archipelago to enslave innocent islanders. *Dr. T is an event that occurs four times every six days, occurring twice at a Tropical base and twice at a Volcano base. *This event is enabled once you first defeat Lt. Hammerman's level 10 base. Thereafter, every time on the island of the defeated base, the first Dr. T challenge will appear. Upon the defeat of Lt. Hammerman's level 20 base, every time on the island of the defeated base, the second Dr. T challenge will appear. *Dr. T bases are comprised of an assortment of NPC buildings, Mines, Boom Mines, Shock Mines, Statues, and defenses at various levels, but all defenses used are the same as those available to players; the only difference is that there is no limit to the amount of a particular defense to appear. In the case of Statues, up to two ice Statues with unlimited increments can appear on each Dr. T base: one increases building health, the other increases defensive building damage. This is because other elements of Statues make no sense in NPC bases, and multiple statues of each type will waste space. **The Ice Statues start appearing on Stage 3 in both events. *'The base layouts in the event change every event but are the same for everyone.' *Defeating a Dr. T base gives you Gold, Wood, Stone, Iron, and Dark Power Stones as rewards. *Dr. T's bases have the capacity to provide Dark Power Stones. It is the only way to get this type of Power Stone aside from the daily Victory Point reward boat and Submarine dives. You are guaranteed at least one Dark Power Stone from each Dr. T stage you defeat. *If you successfully beat a stage of the Dr. T event, an upgraded Dr. T base will appear immediately after. The new stage provides an increased level of difficulty by having a larger total number of Defensive Buildings, higher levels of defensive buildings, and/or stronger Ice Statues. **Unlike the defeat of a Resource Base, a new stage is not necessarily a direct upgrade of the previous stage. For example, it's possible that in the same event, stage 2 has three Boom Cannons but stage 3 has only one. *The Dr. T island known as Tropical Base appears every three days and starts at level 8 and progressively increases in difficulty, making it an easier event for lower level players. This event is known colloquially as Tropical Dr. T. *The Dr. T island known as Volcano Base appears every three days and starts at level 20 and progressively increases in difficulty from there. This event has many more buildings which makes it better for obtaining lots of Dark Power Stones. This event is known colloquially as Volcano Dr. T. Events *Dr. T spawns 4 times in every 6 day event cycle, and Volcano Dr. T always follows Tropical Dr. T. See the event cycle here. *Dr. T will appear at 6 a.m. for your time zone and will disappear 21 hours after he appears (at 3 a.m.), if you do not defeat him before then. Note that Daylight Saving Time will affect Dr. T event times. *Once Stage 7 is beaten or the 21 hours are over, the Dr. T event is complete until the next event. Dr. T bases reset after every event. For example, if in one event you reached stage 3 of the event within the 21-hour period, you will always be back to stage 1 for the following event. Quotes *''"Welcome to my experiment on self-replicating smart weapons!"'' - After the player destroys the first base of the Tropical Dr. T event. *''"This volcano may be dormant, but my Turrets spit fire at your puny troops!"'' - After the player destroys the first base of the Volcano Dr. T event. *''"You beat me this time, but I'll be back! The forecast for this week is... fire and steel!"'' - After the player defeats the final stage of the Tropical Dr. T event. *''"The forecast for this week is... hot lead!"'' - After the player defeats the final stage of the Volcano Dr. T event. Trivia * You do not gain any Victory Points for successfully defeating a Dr. T base. **Although Dr. T's invasion takes away one of your Freed Villages and affects your chances of getting new Invasions, he does not take a Victory Point when he arrives, nor will he give one back when he leaves or is defeated. * The rewards are based on the value of Wood. Stone is 2/3 of Wood; Iron is 1/3 of Wood; and Gold is 1.5 times of Wood plus the Attack Cost of your Experience level. ** The Wood reward of the n''-th Dr. T base is 2000n^2+10000n+2000 , while the Wood reward of the ''n-th Volcano base is 2400n^2+12000n+12000 . See the chart below. *Defeating a Dr. T Base will always guarantee a Power Stone. ** Defeating Stages 6 and 7 of either of Dr. T's bases will always reward at least 1 Dark Crystal each. * Although Dr. T's volcano bases lie on a volcano island, they never yield Magma Power Stones. * Defeating subsequent Hammerman bases (e.g. level 25, level 30, etc.) does not currently gain any additional Dr. T challenges. However, defeating the level 45 Lt. Hammerman base unlocks the Colonel Gearheart event. * An epic win sound different from the normal win sound will play upon beating Stages 6 and 7 of his bases. *There's an achievement which is called Bagging Dr. T that gives a total of 310 diamonds upon destroying Dr.T bases 1000 times. ^a is your Attack Cost. It is added to your Gold reward, so it is also increased by Resource Reward Statues. ^^Dr. T's HQ has guaranteed Power Stone drops when destroyed, and you have additional chances to get more Power Stones from the usual chance, which is explained on the Power Stone page. TNewIntro.png|Meeting Dr. T on the Tropical Base Event. VolcTerrorMeet.png|Meeting Dr. T on the Volcano Base Event. Beat Trop Terror 2.png|After beating stage 7 of Tropical Dr. T (Part 2) DrT.png DrT2.png DrT3.png DrT4.png DrT5.png DrT6.png DrT7.png Dr.T8.PNG de:Dr. T Category:Characters Category:Events